My Android Brother
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: Ten years have passed since Tadashi lost his parents in a car accident and been living with his aunt Cass since then. Deep down, he is feeling lonely being an only child and wishes to have a little sibling of his own. And one day, he decides to build one.


**My Android Brother**

 **By: Tsuki no Shijima**

 **Summary: Ten years have passed since Tadashi lost his parents in a car accident and been living with his aunt Cass since then. Deep down, he is feeling lonely being an only child and wishes to have a little sibling of his own. And one day, he decides to build one. (A One-shot Story!)**

 **Inspired by a story of "Tadashi." by The_Lonely_Goddess in AO3.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

It had been ten years. Ten years since Tadashi Hamada lost his parents. They were just on their way back home from the amusement park that day. They were so happy. Until that accident happened and took his parent's life. A drunk driver hit their car, and by some miracle, only Tadashi who was survived.

He slipped into a coma for a week because of that accident. When he woke up, he saw his aunt, aunt Cass, sitting beside him. She was in tears and immediately hugged him really tight. She said she was glad that he woke up. He looked around, searching for his parents. He asked her where they were, and aunt Cass cried. She said they died on the way to the hospital a week ago.

Tadashi cried. He was just eight that time. They had an amazing day together as a family, and the next thing he knew, they were gone. He was an orphan. Luckily, he still had aunt Cass who took him in and became his legal guardian. Or else, he might be sent to an orphanage.

He was grateful, to have an amazing aunt like her. She took care of him all alone and always be strong for him. He repaid her kindness by studying hard and not getting into troubles. His efforts were paid with graduating from high school when he was sixteen and got a full scholarship from SFIT for Robotics Engineering major. That, made aunt Cass really proud of him.

But, after all those years, he was still feeling empty. Not because of aunt Cass, of course. He was born as an only child. He felt jealous whenever he saw his friends with their siblings. Mostly with their little siblings. Tadashi also wanted to have a little sibling.

 _He was lonely._

He could want an older sibling. But he was more into having a little sibling. A little sibling of his own. A little sibling for him to care, to love, and to protect. A little sibling to play and hang out together with. A little sibling he had always wanted.

He was in his second year of college. His robotics project was still half-way when he got that idea. Yes, he got an idea. He always wanted a little sibling. But unfortunately, he couldn't ask his aunt to adopt one for him. So, he decided to build one.

 **-oOo-**

It had been three months since he was multi-tasking with his projects. One was his robotics project, Baymax. And two, his secret project. He called it 'Project: Little Brother'. He kept the second project as his secret. He didn't want to tell anyone until that one's finished.

He looked at the android in front of him. He was almost done. He had sprayed the body with a natural skin colour so it wouldn't be look like too robotic. The android had a bushy and messy raven hair. The very same colour like his hair. Although, he wondered why he made his android be that skinny.

Another week had passed. He had finished with his coding and ready to try to activate him. He put on a red shirt and brown cargo pants to the android. When he was finished, he made the android in his standing position. Then, he said, "PLB14, activated."

The android was activated. He opened his eyes, slowly. Revealing his big brown eyes. He stared at his inventor. "Hello, big brother," the android said with a smile. Tadashi's jaw opened and his eyes widened.

"It works," he mumbled. "It works! Oh, this is amazing! You, you work!" he shouted happily, as he hugged the android, tightly. He hugged Tadashi back. When he drew back from the hug, Tadashi looked at him. There were happiness and proud written on his face.

He took a breath deeply. His project was working. And he felt really happy with that. Now, for another step, he needed a name for his android brother. "So, PLB14. What kind of name do you want? You want to choose by yourself, or I choose one for you?" Tadashi asked. But a moment later, he slapped his forehead. He was an android, so how could he choose a name?

"Can I ask for a pen and a paper?" the android asked. Tadashi was taken aback. "Uh, sure," he said, unsurely. He didn't know what his android brother would do with the things he asked.

After he gave them to him, his android brother wrote something. When he was done, he gave it back to Tadashi. Tadashi took it and looked at what was written on the paper.

It was a Japanese kanji. A Japanese name written in kanji. _Hiro_.

Tadashi looked up, "So, your name is Hiro?" He nodded. Tadashi smiled, warmly. "Alright. From now on, your name is Hiro. Hiro Hamada, my little brother."

 **-oOo-**

Aunt Cass was surprised to see Tadashi brought up a little boy to the house. He said, he was the secret project he had been working on. And from that on, he was his little brother, Hiro. Aunt Cass was silent at first. She knew her only nephew was lonely for being an only child.

Tadashi never said a thing about that. She actually didn't mind to adopt a little sibling for him. But she kept quite because Tadashi also did that. So she chose to wait. But, she never thought that he would build an android brother.

Yes, Tadashi was just like his parents. He had the intelligent above average. He had a great skill in robotics and science technology. She just didn't expect him to build his own little brother. She smiled, feeling happy that at least, that android brother would help them to shoo away Tadashi's loneliness. So, she welcomed Hiro and gave him a hug.

 **-oOo-**

Since the day Tadashi activated Hiro, he taught him everything. Subjects from elementary to High school. He was surprised at first. He knew Hiro was an android, so he was sure Hiro was smart. But what he wasn't expecting was that Hiro being a genius.

He learned fast. He even knew things Tadashi didn't know yet. Tadashi was really happy and proud at his little brother. He thought everything would go in the good ways. Now, he felt how wrong he was.

Hiro started to rebel. He didn't know when Hiro started being cocky and bratty. And where he learned that attitude. Hiro could build his own robots. But those robots were for bot fighting.

He often sneaked out past midnight to go bot fighting. And gladly, he was always on time to bail him out from the alleyway. All thanks to the GPS tracker he put inside Hiro. Tadashi tried to make him stop. But it didn't work.

Tadashi was getting sleepless. He stayed awake till past midnight in case Hiro sneaks out again and go bail him out of the alleyway. It was starting to affect his study, too. He often fell asleep in classes. If he was lucky, the professors didn't notice. But if he wasn't, he got extra homework for that.

His friends noticed this and confronted him. Demanding for answers on why he became like that. But he always gave them excuses, not a proper answer. So, one day, they decided to go to the Lucky Cat Café and meet his aunt.

Aunt Cass told them everything. That Tadashi had an android brother since a month ago. How happy and proud Tadashi was to be able to have a little brother and how genius Hiro was. It went smoothly at first. Until Hiro suddenly had his bratty attitude.

The android brother often sneaked out past midnight and Tadashi was always the one who rescued him. Tadashi became sleepless. It worried her so much, but she didn't know what to do because she didn't want to hurt her nephew's feeling. As much as how disappointed she was to Hiro, but she didn't have the heart to hurt Tadashi's feeling.

The gang then asked her where Hiro was. She said he was in the garage, tinkering with his own thing. So, they went to the garage. They saw him. At first, they were surprised to see that Hiro didn't even look like an android. But they dismissed that thought and confronted him.

They told Hiro to stop his bratty attitude. Because of that, it affected Tadashi's study and he was starting to get into troubles. Hiro felt offended. He said it wasn't his fault that Tadashi chose to stay awake to bail him out of the alleyway when he could do it on his own. They argued with him, trying to at least sounded nice. Until Gogo snapped at him.

"You know what, brat? If you choose to be a brat, fine! We don't even care. But if you bring more negative things to our friend than the positive ones, then you are as good as gone! I wonder how long it will take Tadashi to get rid of you! He built you so he could be happy, not getting into troubles like what you're doing to him!"

The others just stared at them in silence. Then, they went out of the garage. Hiro was alone now. He looked down, as he put his hand on his chest. He thought about something that should be impossible to happen to him as an android.

 _"_ _Why does it feel really hurts?"_

 **-oOo-**

An hour later, Hiro went out from the garage. It was almost time for Tadashi to come home. He walked upstairs and saw aunt Cass who was preparing dinner for her and Tadashi. He greeted her, "Hey, aunt Cass."

Aunt Cass looked at him and greeted him back, "Hey, Hiro." Hiro raised his eyebrow. There was something off about her. Her smile was weak, unlike her usual bright smile. "Aunt Cass, is there something wrong? You look, unhappy."

Her smile dropped. There was a hint of sadness, and disappointment written on her face. Hiro felt nervous somehow. "Hiro, dear," she started. Uneasiness started to grow in Hiro, which was impossible for him.

"When Tadashi first introduced you to me, I was surprised. But I was really happy because finally there's a way to make him truly happy again. I knew how he longed for a little sibling. He had always wanted a little sibling since he was little. He also looked happy to have you around. I thought I couldn't be happier to see that coming."

She paused, then she continued, "Now, I'm wondering if having you around him is actually the best idea. To be honest, I don't like that bratty attitude of yours. It brings troubles to Tadashi. And it's starting to affect his study, too. You didn't know how hard he tried to get that full scholarship. He's getting sleepless, and I'm afraid that it's starting to affect his health anytime soon."

Aunt Cass looked at Hiro in the eyes, "I'm sorry, Hiro. As much as I hate it, but I have to say that I'm really disappointed of you. I think it would be better if he makes another android that won't have a bad attitude and habit like you."

That was it. Hiro's eyes widened. Hiro felt a pang in his _'heart'_. He never thought the sweet aunt of Tadashi's would say those words. Those hurtful words.

He saw her turned around and continued preparing the dinner. He looked down in sadness as he walked upstairs.

He sat on his bed. He put his hand on his chest. He felt weird. He knew he was an android, built by Tadashi. But what he didn't know, was why he felt really hurt. An android couldn't feel emotions, right?

 **-oOo-**

Hiro sneaked out again. He wanted to get rid of that weird thing he felt since that afternoon. He also had his own reason on why he went bot fighting. He needed the money. He needed the money, for something.

Then, when he was almost beaten up by the thugs, Tadashi appeared again. And once again, he bailed him out of the alleyway. Hiro felt weird. Usually Tadashi would give him long lecture till they get home. But tonight, Tadashi was more quiet than usual. And it started to worry him.

When they reached home, they walked to their room silently. Hoping they wouldn't wake aunt Cass. When they were in their shared-room, Tadashi turned around and looked at Hiro straight in the eyes.

"What is wrong with you? Can you stop going to bot fights and not getting into troubles again? I'm getting tired of this, Hiro," Tadashi said sternly.

"You don't have to stay awake every night and bail me out, you know. I can get away by myself," Hiro said, averting his gaze from Tadashi.

"Hiro, why can't you be good and do things that will help a lot of people instead of do things that will lead you into troubles? You are a genius and you know that."

"Yeah, I know. But I have my own reasons."

"What reasons?"

"You don't need to know. At least for now."

Tadashi let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't know what to do with you anymore." He walked to his side. But before he closed the divider, he said, "I will think about what to do with you tomorrow. I'm tired. I need to sleep. And I have classes tomorrow. I hope you won't sneak out again and sleep." Then, he finally closed the divider.

Another pang hit Hiro again. He was still wondering on why he felt really hurt today. He was an android. He didn't have a heart. He shouldn't feel any emotions. And yet, the words that came out from those people really hurt him.

He felt sad. And guilty. He looked at Tadashi's side. It was dark. And he could hear Tadashi's light snore. He decided it was best to go to his sleep mode for now.

 **-oOo-**

Hiro was tinkering with something in the garage. While Tadashi was at school. He was almost done with the thing in his hand. He tried to focus and finish the thing before Tadashi back home. He didn't let the weird hurtful feeling distracted him.

Three hours later, the thing was finished. Hiro tried to test the thing, wanting to see if it really worked. And it did. He smiled. He was happy that the thing he had been doing since three weeks ago was finally finished.

He closed the garage door and went upstairs. He put the thing in a box and tied it with mint green ribbon. It was Tadashi's favourite colour. When he finished with it, he sat on the chair. Examining the box. He was hoping that Tadashi would like it.

But again, he was distracted by the thought. The thought on why he could feel hurt. Why he could feel guilty. And why he could feel sad. He looked at behind him and saw Tadashi's neatly bed. Sadness was evident in his eyes.

He took a notebook and a pen. He started to write whatever it was in his mind. When he was finished, he heard Tadashi's voice from downstairs. He was finally back from school. He immediately closed the notebook and put his pen. Then he hurriedly walked downstairs. Feeling eager to show him the thing he had made just for him.

"Tadashi, you're finally back!" Hiro said, happiness was shown on his face. But he was stopped when he saw the look on Tadashi's face. "Tadashi, what's wrong?" he asked, feeling worried.

"Nothing. Hiro, come with me to the garage, now."

Tadashi sounded really serious. Hiro felt nervous, but he still followed Tadashi to the garage. When they reached the garage, Tadashi put his brown satchel on the red couch. He gestured Hiro to come closer to him. Hiro obeyed, though the nervousness was still haunting him.

Silence filled the garage. None of them said a thing. Tadashi looked like he was lost in deep thought. Hiro was about to ask when Tadashi finally looked at him.

"Hiro."

"Yes?" he didn't feel good at how Tadashi sounded right now.

"I just want to say, thank you, for being my little brother for more than a month. I felt happy, to have you as a little brother. You brought me joy and pride. I couldn't have been happier. Until you started have that bad attitude and gone bot fighting."

Hiro didn't like it. He didn't it, even a single bit. Tadashi sounded really serious. He knew, something was going to happen. And he knew, he would never like what was about to come to him.

Tadashi sighed and added, "Aunt Cass and my friends had reminded me on how that thing actually affected my studies. And my deteriorating health. I thought about that since last night, about what I would do to you. And after hours of thinking, I finally have my answer."

He looked at him, straight in the eyes, seriously, "Hiro, I have decided to deactivate you."

Hiro's eyes widened in shock. That sentence alone broke his _'heart'_. It hurt him, a lot. Sadness hit him. He was overwhelmed with fear. His body started shaking.

"No. No! Don't! Please, don't do that! Please don't deactivate me! I promise you, that bot fight was the last one! I promise you, I will change my attitude! Please, I still want to live, Tadashi! Please, don't! I.. I still want to.. live.."

Tadashi was shocked, to see his android brother, pleading to him in fear and sadness. He felt sad and hurt to see Hiro like that. But, he had already decided, that he would deactivate Hiro, no matter what. He thought that it was for the best.

He bit his lip, "I'm sorry, Hiro. But that was my final decision."

"Please, give me another chance! I promise I'll do anything. Please, I'm begging you..," Hiro pleaded. If he was a human, he might be crying already. Even so, he sounded so weak. So fragile. So desperated. Oh boy, how much Tadashi wanted to hug him and comfort him. But if he do that, his strength and defence would crumble, so he stayed still while listening Hiro's pleas as he clutched his hands tighter.

Tadashi took another breath, "I'm sorry, Hiro. My decision is final." Hiro shook his head frantically, "No, please, big brother!"

"PLB14, deactivate,"he finally said it. Hiro's eyes widened, and lines of binary codes were seen running inside his eyes. Hiro closed his eyes, slowly. He was finally deactivated.

Tadashi walked toward Hiro. He immediately pulled Hiro into a tight embrace. Tadashi's defence finally crumbled down. He cried. He cried that he had lost his little brother now. The brother who had accompanied him for more than one month with roller coaster feelings and moments.

Yes, Hiro might be only an android. An android little brother. But for Tadashi, Hiro was more than that. It pained him so much that his final decision would leave Hiro gone forever. Even if he actually wasn't even sure if that decision was for best or worse.

After crying and hugging Hiro for an hour, Tadashi stood up and carried Hiro to a table. He put him on it started disassembled Hiro's body, with a heavy feeling in his heart. When he was done, he took Hiro's body parts to the shredder machine. He took one last look and hugged them, before he put them inside the machine and turned on the machine. He watched the machine as it destroyed all of Hiro's body parts in front of him.

 **-oOo-**

The dinner went quite. He already told aunt Cass about his decision. Aunt Cass didn't say a word. She already saw enough how sad her nephew was. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know what to do.

Tadashi went straight to his room after dinner, not saying a word to her. Aunt Cass understood. She could only leave him alone for a while. After all, that was the only thing she could give to him now.

Tadashi sat on the bed where Hiro used to sleep. He caressed the pillow, the blanket, which reminded him again on how much things had changed since Hiro was first activated and came to his life. He didn't feel lonely. Yes, he couldn't approve of Hiro's bratty attitude. But somehow, it made him feel like an older brother for real.

He cared for Hiro. And he loved Hiro. Despite all of the bad things and troubles he caused, he never hated him. Instead, he felt a want to protect him more. And felt to care and love him for more. Now, he was gone.

He sighed as he stood up. Something catch his eyes, a notebook. He suddenly felt curious. He walked toward Hiro's study table and sat on the chair. He opened the notebook slowly.

There were a few pages full of Hiro's writing, and other than that, it was empty. He started to read what was written on that notebook.

 _I feel weird. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I'm just an android. An android little brother built by Tadashi. That's why I shouldn't be feeling like this. And I shouldn't know how to feel._

 _But after hearing what Tadashi's friends and aunt Cass said to me yesterday, I started to feel weird. I feel hurt. I'm an android. I don't have a heart. But why can I feel hurt? It's weird._

 _I still remember clearly what they said to me._

 _"_ _You know what, brat? If you choose to be a brat, fine! We don't even care. But if you bring more negative things to our friend than the positive ones, then you are as good as gone! I wonder how long it will take Tadashi to get rid of you! He built you so he could be happy, not getting into troubles like what you're doing to him!"_

 _"_ _Hiro, dear. When Tadashi first introduced you to me, I was surprised. But I was really happy because finally there's a way to make him truly happy again. I knew how he longed for a little sibling. He had always wanted a little sibling since he was little. He also looked happy to have you around. I thought I couldn't be happier to see that coming._

 _Now, I'm wondering if having you around him is actually the best idea. To be honest, I don't like that bratty attitude of yours. It brings troubles to Tadashi. And it's starting to affect his study, too. You didn't know how hard he tried to get that full scholarship. He's getting sleepless, and I'm afraid that it's starting to affect his health anytime soon._

 _I'm sorry, Hiro. As much as I hate it, but I have to say that I'm really disappointed of you. I think it would be better if he makes another android that won't have a bad attitude and habit like you."_

 _It hurts. It hurts a lot. Like a stinging pain in the heart. But I don't have a heart. I'm not even a human. How can I feel this way?_

 _I know, my attitude is really bad. A bratty attitude. I don't even know why I started being like that, though. I really wish I knew why._

 _Then, if I think again about what they said to me, they were actually right. Because of me, sneaking out past midnight to go bot fighting and having him rescue me from those thugs, he becomes sleepless. I realize his health is actually deteriorating slowly. And what's more, I didn't even know that also affect his studies. I feel really bad, and sad._

 _I have my own reasons on why I like to go bot fighting. First, I want to make something for Tadashi. Second, I need money. I could have asked him for money. But if I did, I wouldn't be able to surprise him with that thing. I want it to be a surprise for him._

 _I know I'm just an android. But even for an android like me, Tadashi is the best thing I could ever ask. He may not be a perfect person. But he always tries his best to care for me, to love me, and protect me. Even if he knew, that I'm not a human brother he had always wanted since he was little. For me, he is the best big brother in the world._

 _I know I may be exaggerating things. But that's the truth. I always feel that way about him. Sometimes, deep down, I wish I was a human. And his real 'human' brother._

 _That purple girl said if I bring more negative things to him, then I'm as good as gone. She was also wondering how long it will take him to get rid of me. And aunt Cass said, it would be better if he makes another android that won't have a bad attitude and habit like me._

 _Those parts hurt me a lot. Although, they were right. I'm also wondering how long it will take him to get rid of me and make another android to replace me. Another one who will be even better than me. The one who will never give him troubles and make him happy._

 _Tadashi is a good person. A good big brother. Heck, I'm sure he is the most wanted older brother in the world. Okay, I'm exaggerating things again. Well, that's true, though._

 _He deserves all the good things. He deserves happiness. And he deserves a better brother than me. At least, a better android brother than me._

 _I know, I'm not good at expressing emotions and things. But I really want him to know, that I love him. I feel grateful to have him as a big brother. I feel really happy with the love and care he always gives me. I feel really happy to be protected by him under his wings._

 _For more than one month, to have him as a big brother, is my happiness. He is my world. He has done and given so many things to me. I couldn't ask more, other than asking him to be my big brother forever. He is the only thing I want._

 _Now, that thing is finished. It's a present from me to him. He said I'm a genius. But I'm not perfect. Not as good as him, who's able to built me in the first place. But I hope, he will like it._

 _And after this, I promise, and I swear to God, I will stop going bot fighting. I will stop that bratty attitude of mine. I will stop causing troubles for him. I will behave. I will be and do anything he wants. I will try my best to be the perfect little brother for him so he won't feel regret for building an android brother like me._

 _I love you, Tadashi. I love you, my big brother. I'm glad to have you as a big brother. Thank you. And I love you._

When Tadashi finished reading it, tears were already rolling down on his cheeks. He let them down. Not even care to wipe them. Then his gaze turned to a box wrapped in a mint green ribbon. He took it and unwrapped the ribbon. He opened the box and took out the thing from the box.

It was a black metal box. There was a red button on the right side, and he pushed it. The upper part was opened. A ball with so many glass lenses moved up, slowly. Then there was a soft instrumental music as the ball started to rotate slowly.

A light appeared, catching his attention. He gasped. He was surprised at what he was seeing. It showed him a photo of him and Hiro when he was activated for the first time. Another photo appeared, it was when he taught Hiro with school subjects. Then another one when they were playing together.

The device showed him so many photos of him and Hiro spending times together. When the ball started to slow down, there was another photo. But it wasn't a photo of them, instead it was something in Hiro wrote on a piece of paper. It said, _'Tadashi Hamada, Best Big Brother In The Whole World.'_ The ball stopped moving, and slowly moving down back inside to the metal box.

Tadashi started crying again. This time, he cried harder. He felt regret washed over him. He didn't know what Hiro was up to. He didn't know that Hiro felt that way about him.

If only he could wait a bit longer. If only he listened to Hiro's pleas. If only he was not being an idiot. Maybe, Hiro was still there with him. But, the reality said otherwise.

Now, Hiro was already gone. Gone, forever. Even if he rebuild him, he wouldn't be the same. He wouldn't be the same Hiro. The same Hiro he had spent his time together with.

He remembered how Hiro smiled at him. How Hiro called him bonehead. How Hiro laughed at him. And how great it felt when Hiro called him big brother. Tadashi cried harder.

What's done, was done. Hiro would never come back again. Hiro might be only an android. But for Tadashi, Hiro was more than that. He was the little brother he had always wanted.

 **-oOo-**

It had been two weeks since that day. Tadashi was still feeling down. No light was shown in his eyes. No bright face when everyone saw him. And no warm smile like used to have. He wasn't the same Tadashi everyone knew.

He liked to be alone more. He didn't want other people to be around him for a long time. Except if it was needed or important. He knew he shouldn't be like that. But for now, he didn't even care.

Now, he was at the Sakura Park. He was gazing up. Staring at the Sakura trees as the petals were fluttering down. This park reminded him the first time he brought Hiro to this park. He remembered how happy Hiro was.

His eyes became glassy. He tried to hold his tears. He sighed. He took one last glance at the Sakura trees. Then he turned around and walked away.

He was looking down. But because of his glassy eyes, he couldn't see clearly the path he was walking on. He suddenly tripped and fell down. He groaned. Even though he wore his jeans, it still felt hurt on his knees.

"Still as clumsy as ever, huh, bonehead?"

He heard someone said. He saw a shadow of someone approaching him. He recognized that voice. He felt scared. But he looked up, slowly. He gasped, his eyes widened.

That person. He knew him. He really knew him. He was standing right in front of him. Looking down at him with a warm smile. The smile he really longed to see again.

Tadashi could feel a tear rolled down on his cheek. He couldn't believe at what he was seeing. But, he was really happy. He cried again. And this time, he was crying in happiness. A really wide and happy smile appeared on his face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Hiro!"_

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Okay. I started having this idea since last night before I went to sleep. And when I was woken up at 2 am, I wondered if I should write this story as soon as possible. At 3:34 am, I finally decided to write it before I lose this idea. And I finished this at 9:10 am.**

 **It's like I was writing this story half asleep. So please, don't be surprised if there are so many mistakes here.**

 **The instrumental music is called "Spring Wind – Piano-", the insert music of Clannad.**

 **If you think this story is a rushed, I know. Because I want to make this as a one-shot story with a plan for a one-shot sequel. But I think I want to finish the two sequels I've been planning on since a few months ago first before making the sequel for this one. Oh, if you're wondering what 'PLB14' is, it's 'Project Little Brother age 14'.**

 **I was on the verge of tears when I wrote this. I feel sad. Because I was imagining if this thing really happens. I wish it would never happened! Oh well, my neck and back are really hurt from writing almost 6 hours long. I need rest. And a long beauty sleep.**

 **Anyway, what do you think about this story? Please leave a review! Until next time~**


End file.
